the_lost_villagefandomcom-20200214-history
Hayato
Hayato is one of the deuteragonists of Mayoiga and one of the 30 individuals aboard the bus to Nanakimura. He handles his classwork flawlessly, and is know for being studious along with being handsome. He gets along with Mitsumune and seems to understand him well, other than being extremely overprotective and possessive of him throughout the series. He is also shown to be somewhat jealous when Mitsumune is talking to others and gets upset when Mitsumune doesn't follow his lead or do what he thinks is best for him. His online name is''' Speedstar'. History It is revealed in Episode 2 that he and Mitsumune both go to an all-boys school together. It is also revealed that Hayato decided to start protecting Mitsumune ever since he was bullied when they were younger because he found it annoying that Mitsumune was a pushover. According to Mitsumine, he was always the one to bail Mitsumune out whenever he dragged himself into something. In Episode 9, Hayato reveals that his parents beat him if he didn't do as they said, as well as locking him up in the attic, where a picture of his late grandmother sat. According to him, his grandmother went crazy in her last living years, and his parents locked her up in the same attic until she died so they wouldn't be embarrased infront of everyone. They also tried to make him into an ideal child since they lived in a rich neighborhood. Plot In Episode 1, Hayato first introduced himself as only joining the tour because Nanakimura interested him. He talks to Mitsumune for some short time and states that he doesn't believe in crazies, and only came to confirm it's all a hoax. Even in serious danger situations, like when Driver tries to kill all of them, he keeps calm and collected, although seems unconfortable about Mitsumune hanging around Masaki. In Episode 4, when mostly everyone in the group decides to leave the village for safety purposes, Hayato has a fight with Mitsumune, saying they should leave the problems to the police and leave before something happens. While leaving the village, Puuko asks Maimai if something happened between him and Mitsumune because they seemed close, which he answers that he warned Mitsumune about Masaki being shady and he should've just listened to what he said. Maimai gets mad and say she hates people who act controlling, but he only responds she doesn't know a thing about Mitsumune. He and Mitsumune apologize to each other in Episode 5, when everyone comes back. Hayato doesn't know about the kidnapping which took place right after they talked. In Episode 7, when the group captures Masaki, Hayato quickly grabs a knive from Lovepon and proceeds to try to kill Masaki. Even after seeing she was truly a normal person, he makes up the excuse that the blood was fake. Mitsumune arrives shortly after, punching him down. While Valkana restrains Mitsumune from him, Hayato takes the knive back and says Masaki seduced Mitsumune, going on for killing her once again, just to get interrupted when she states she'll tell all the truth. In Episode 8, after Mitsumune stands up for Masaki yet again when the group gets to doubt her testimony, Hayato tries to catch a knive from Koharun's hand to injure Masaki right before the bus breaks in and kidnaps both Masaki and Mitsumune. He attempts to get inside the bus, but gets his jacket stuck in the bus' door, forcing him to run alongside it, although he still keeps up with it ''after being released. In Episode 9, he faces his hallucination once again, causing him bewilderment for some moments, but coming back to normal as they meet the end of the tunnel. Just as he gets alone time with Mitsumune, they have a misunderstanding and Hayato tells him about the way his parents were absolutely controlling and manipulative, as they tried to make Hayato the ideal son to show off, since they lived in a rich neighborhood. His mother loved to dress him up as her own hobby, while his father wanted to make him good on things he hated to do. Even as a child, whenever he refused to do something or acted differently from his parents wishes, they beated him up and locked him in the same attic where they left Hayato's grandmother to die, after she went crazy. Hayato states that he noticed he needed a "puppet" for himself and that Mitsumune made him remember how freedom felt like. He then begs Mitsumune to keep being loyal and obedient to him, but Mitsumune yells at him to stop being selfish and flees, leaving Hayato behind. In Episode 10, Hayato seems completely out of his mind while looking for Mitsumune, talking to himself and freaking out over Valkana saying Mitsumune got lost, mentioning that Mitsumune could be looking for Masaki, just then returning to run after him. Appearance Hayato has raven hair, with his fringe parted to the right side, and narrow brownish-red eyes. He is mostly seen with a frown on his face. He wears a white t-shirt underneath an open-buttoned blue half sleeves collared- shirt with brown pants and blue sneakers. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Students